Raised By Bats
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Old enemies from Erik's and friends past end up in Jasper.
1. Family Secret

"Bon Appetite." Aaron said as he showed Erik, Lilly, and Carlos his entre. It was a smoked caribou.

"Yum. How did you get this?" Erik asked.

"I went hunting." Aaron said proudly.

Lilly just looked at him. "Really?"

"No…" Aaron said sadly. "Hutch got it for me."

"Really?" Lilly asked again.

"Fine… it was Kate." Lilly looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"How did you smoke this?" Carlos asked.

"Family secret." Aaron laughed.

The gang started to eat. But there was something that was troubling Lilly. She looked outside the den to find a tank.

A carrier tank. It was just sitting in the forest and never moved.

It seemed to be that no one noticed. It was giant and blue with an antenna.

"Lilly are you ok?" Erik asked. Lilly snapped out of her trance.

"I'm fine…" She said.

In New York, the hustle and bustle of the time was up. People were going to their jobs and doing ordinary things.

In the Central Park zoo, Alice was cleaning the bat habitat. She was disgusted to see the corpses of the bats that Aaron had killed.

"Agh, so nasty…" She quickly swept them into a bag and threw them in a recycle bin.

As she left and orange glow surrounded the bag. They fell out of the recycle bin and a low chuckle was heard.

The bag was then ripped by a claw from the inside.

Three bats emerged from the bag. One was a tall black one with sideburns. Another was a short brown bat with green eyes and a flight suit.

The third was a female bat with a slender gray body. They laughed crazily as they flew away from the zoo.

The next stop for them was to see the people who killed them. Aaron.


	2. Out of all things

Erik and Lilly were in their den cuddling. They were closer than Kate and Humphrey. Lilly was snug in Erik's red fur.

The three bats were scanning the area of New York for their enemies. So far, no luck. They stopped and rested on a light pole.

"We've looked all over the city, they must've left." One bat said with a Russian accent.

"They have to be here somewhere." Another said in a Bostonian accent.

The last bat said nothing. He was a short brown bat with a Texas accent. His name was Nigel.

"Y'all ain't looking hard enough." He said as he didn't move from his position.

"We've looked over the whole state! Give it up; we aren't going to find them!" The female bat said.

"Brianna… poor Brianna…" Nigel chuckled.

"She is right." The Russian bat named Roger said. "In all due respect, we haven't found them in a while."

He flinched in fear as he thought Nigel might do something to him. He was wrong. Nigel stood there on the light pole in deep thought.

"Did you guys at least get a face on those who killed us?" Nigel finally replied.

"It was a wolf, sir." Brianna said in a formal way.

"A wolf…. A wolf…. Out of all things." Nigel said in a laughing manner.

He then stomped on the light pole in anger, shaking the pole. He didn't like it one bit.

"Nigel…" Roger spoke up.

"Not now…" Nigel was thinking of a plan.

"Um, sir… I think I know where they went." Roger told him.

"Not now, goddamn it!" Nigel then gasped. "What did you say?"

"What did I say?" Roger asked.

Nigel fumed. He really wanted to smack him. "What… did… you… say?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, I think I know where they went." Nigel grabbed him and shook him.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Wow, you really are desperate." Brianna said slyly.

"You, I'm ignoring." Nigel pointed at her. "Now tell me where are they?"

"I heard before I died that they were going to some place called Jasper."

"Jasper?" Nigel asked. He looked around and saw a map that someone was holding.

He went down from the light pole and snatched it from them. They swatted the bat away from them as he took the map.

"Ok…" He said as he opened the map. "Oh… This is only for New York…"

"Maybe it's a street…" Brianna suggested.

"It can't be…" Nigel looked around to try to find something that might help them.

He looked down and saw the same person go on their phone and use a map. Nigel then flew down and stole their phone.

The man was disappointed at the fact that this happened twice. Nigel looked on the maps on the phone.

"Jasper…" He texted. One result came up.

"I guess we're going to Canada."


	3. You Sound Like My Doctor

The three bats flapped away as they went to the place called Jasper. Roger and Brianna were tired. They have been flying for what could be hours.

They stopped and landed on a sign. Nigel saw this and was enraged.

"Why have you stopped? What am I paying you for?" Nigel angrily said as he stood on top of the sign.

"You don't… pay us…" Brianna said as she panted.

Roger cracked his back and sighed in relief. "I'm getting to old and giant for this…" He said in his thick Russian accent.

"You're not that old. And if you guys don't flap, I swear…"

Brianna looked down and looked at the sign they were standing on.

"Um, Nigel…" She pointed down to the sign. He looked down and saw that it said Jasper Park.

"Excellent." He said ominously. They then flew deeper into the forest.

"Erik?" Lilly said as they were still cuddling.

"Yes?"

"Why are there sticks in the den?" She pointed to the pile of sticks next to them.

Erik got up and looked at it. He shrugged. This is when Carlos came in.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"Carlos, do you know why there are sticks in the den. They're cluttering the den."

"They're for scratching your back." He then demonstrated.

"Hmm… I get these over here…" She motioned to some sticks. "But what is this one for?" She picked up a large one.

"Why, Lilly, I believe you're supposed to scratch your ass with it." Erik said in an upper class voice.

"Erik, watch your language…."

Nigel and his gang landed in front of their den. Perfect… for them at least.

"Hello…" Nigel spoke up.

The three stood up in surprise. That voice… they turned and saw the three bats. They screamed in surprise.

"You…" Erik said in anger. "Why are you here?!"

"Just popped by to see our favorite enemies."

"All of you are dead!" Roger spoke up. Nigel smacked him upside the head.

"Ow…" He said.

Nigel then looked at three and laughed manically. "There's nothing you can do! You're about to die!"

He said as he tried to advance on them.

"You sound like my doctor!" Carlos yelled.

A voice then popped up from the entrance of the den.

"What's going on? I heard screaming!"


	4. Never Forget A Face

The group looked at the entrance and saw Aaron. Brianna and Roger gasped and backed away as they saw him.

This was the same wolf that was able to kill them. Nigel stood his ground. He looked at the wolf straight in the face.

"You don't remember us do you?" Nigel asked as he pointed his finger at him.

"Remember you? I remember. You were that evil fruit bat that terrorized the Central Park Zoo. You see I never forget a face." 

"So you remember killing us? Because we do…" He said with anger building up.

"How are you guys alive? I mean you must be immortal… but that can't be…"

"Why is that impossible? Stranger things have happened. You two… back here."

Nigel ordered Roger and Brianna back next to him. They slowly went next to him.

"How did you kill us?" Nigel asked, curious. He had been killed by many things but not by what he had.

"Oh, this thing?" He said as he held up his vortex manipulator.

"This little thing can do anything… even…" He shot a beam at Nigel causing his to 'shiver' and then die.

Roger and Brianna backed away as this happened. Nigel laid there dead.

"That won't work….." Brianna said in a sing-song fashion.

Aaron looked down and saw that an orange like mist went over Nigel's body. He then gasped back to life.

"What?" Aaron asked in shock.

Nigel got up from the floor and started to fly.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, time to blow you off your seat!" He sang. He dove in and went right through Aaron's chest cavity.

A hole was now present in his chest with his heart gone. Nigel was now holding the wolf's heart in his claws.

Aaron wavered. He was still standing.

"How come you're not dead?!" Nigel screamed.

"I'm a different kind of immortal…" He said as he shot another beam at Nigel.

He fell down dead and dropped Aaron's heart. Aaron went over and picked up his heart.

"How are… how…" Brianna stuttered. Aaron looked at her in mirth.

"Just another day in the life of me."

Aaron went to Nigel's body and pressed a few buttons on his manipulator. He then took Roger and Brianna's claws and a flash of light was seen.

Erik, Lilly, and Carlos stood there in awe at what they just saw.

"What just happened?"

"I think Aaron saved us." Lilly said.

A flash of light was seen again. As Aaron materialized in front of them, now without the three bats.

"Where are they?" Carlos asked.

"Don't worry. They won't be harming you anymore."

"Thanks…" Erik said.

"Don't mention it."


	5. Oh Poo

Nigel woke up from his death. He gasped as he revived. His eyes were blurred and everything around him was spinning.

Roger and Brianna were behind him hugging each other in fear and shivering. Nigel looked at them and was confused.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. They pointed at a location behind him.

"No seriously…" He said. His vision came back and turned behind him.

His eyes widened as he saw an alligator in front of him. He looked around and saw they were in a swamp.

"Oh poo…" Nigel said. "RUN!" He screamed.

They flew up into the sky as the alligator tried to bite them. Once out of the dense trees, the saw more trees and swamp.

"Where are we?" Nigel asked in anger.

"It looks like a swamp…" Roger said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'm asking where in the earth."

"It's a swamp…" Roger said.

"I know it's a swamp!" He smacked him upside the head. "Could you not be an idiot right now?"

"I think I know this place." Brianna said. "I think this is a part of Florida."

"Florida, huh?" Nigel paced back and forth in the sky.

He looked around and saw nothing but dense forest. Well, might as well go somewhere.

He started to fly in an unknown location.

"Where are you going?" Brianna asked.

"Out of here. Either perish here or follow me." They didn't argue with that logic.

Roger and Brianna followed him.

Meanwhile, Aaron was on the edge of jasper with Erik, Lilly, and Carlos. Aaron planted his heart back in his chest and stepped outside of Jasper.

His chest cavity began to heal and soon, his upper body was back to normal. He even got his black fur back.

"That is so cool…" Carlos said.

"Let me get this straight, you could do that and you never told us?" Lilly asked.

"It never came up."

Aaron then went back into Jasper with his friends and things couldn't be any more normal. Of course that's a lie.


End file.
